The Shattered Heart Of Zarc And How He Regained The Pieces
by Rasenramen
Summary: Zarc is left in shambles after his destructive history and painful past. Yuya and his friends and family want to help Zarc. As atonement for his sins, Zarc tries to entertain again. But it's almost impossible as Zarc can feel a dark cloud of hate hover over him. No one wants him around. And the piercing glare of the professor looms over him. Can Zarc find his smile? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=4967420


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (This is based off of my story You Are Forgiven Yuya/Zarc Haven't read it yet? Your welcome to take a look!)

Yuya sat beside the transparent figure of Zarc. The yellow eyed teen was slumped dejectedly against the wall, having exhausted himself telling Yuya his pains and sorrows, Zarc had collapsed against the wall and had been silent ever since. Yuya hugged his knees, sorrow and pity tugging at his gut. 'So Zarc wasn't just a demon of power. He was someone who loved to entertain. Who wanted people to love what he did. But their thirst for power and blood filled fights altered Zarc's way of thinking. And here I am thinking that I could never bring myself to forgive him. And me too. For all the carnage we have done. For all the destruction and death. But Zarc never wanted that. He's crying out for help..' Yuya put a hand to his face, gritting his teeth and tightly gripping his legs with his other arm. 'Maybe I'm the monster...' A flash brightened the room, and three spirits appeared before him. Lifting his red eyes, Yuya stared up mournfully at them. /Yuto! Yugo! Yuri! What's wrong?/ Yuri pointed at him. "You are what's wrong!" Yugo crossed his arms. "When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself?" Yuto nodded. "We all are guilty. Not just you. We are here to help each other, not wallow in self torment. And the one whose self tormenting himself is Zarc." With this Yuto's expression softened. "He needs our help. Your help." Yugo and Yuri made noises of agreement, turning to look at Zarc who was staring at them. "Y-you...are going to help me? Do you not hate me?" Yuya got up and stood in front of Zarc. "No. I don't. And the others don't either. I'm going to help you regain what you lost. We just need to take it slow." Yuya offered his hand, and Zarc took it, his ghostly fingers brushing against Yuya's skin. The red eyed teen blinked, feeling the soft touch of Zarc's fingers. Yuya pulled him up, and Zarc let go of Yuya's hand, not looking at him. "H-How will this work? I mean...you and the three of you might forgive me, but what about the rest of the world?" Yuya glanced at his counterparts. Yugo gave a thumbs up. "Hey man! With my skills, people will see you the right way again!" Yuri arched an eyebrow. "Ahem. I think this is a job for Yuya." Yugo's face blanked. "What?" Yuto shook his head. "Yuya also needs to regain some self confidence. This is a mission for him and Zarc." Yugo pouted. "Hmph. Fine." Smiling, Yuya turned to look at Zarc. The former demon's yellow eyes were full of suspicion and worry. "Yuya...you're going to help me? Truly?" With this Yuya's sighed. "Yes. Believe in me!" Walking over to the pole that lead downstairs, the red and green haired teen gestured at it. "I'll introduce you to my mom and dad first!" Zarc stiffened, and glanced warily at the pole. "Um...I'm really nervous...and how will they see me?" Yuya's face twitched for a second before it smoothed out into an uncertain smile. "With your power I'm sure you can do it. You don't need our powers or the darkness anymore. Focus on letting yourself be known." The gray and green haired teen blinked a few times before floating over to Yuya, staring at him with nervous eyes. Yuya slid down the pole and looked up, seeing the transparent face of Zarc peer down.

Yoko stared at her son as he whispered quietly up the pole that led to the upstairs and his room. Yuya was gesturing with his hands and seemed to be trying to encourage someone. Yushou was sitting on the couch, wearing a orange shirt and black pants. (Its Saturday. He can go without wearing his very fashionable outfit for once. Everyone else is wearing their normal clothes like in the show.) Yusho's warm brown eyes were intrigued with the behaviour of his son. 'He could be talking to the other Yu boys but...with how Yuya is acting I doubt it's any of them. They're well acquainted with each other. Yuya seems like he's talking to someone we haven't met...' He got up, walking over to the kitchen and standing beside Yoko. Yuya glanced at them before he whispered up the pole again. Yoko gasped and put a hand over her mouth as a transparent figure slid down the pole, his unnerving yellow eyes darting around the room. Yushou waited for his son to speak.

Yuya looked at his parents, as Zarc floated stiffly besides him. "Mom. Dad. This is Zarc. What he originally looked like. And he's going to need our support." Yusho and Yoko stared at Zarc, making him fidget uncomfortably. "Um...I can leave if you want..." Yoko was silent as Yusho walked over to Zarc, a small smile on his face. "If Yuya says you need support, then I'll give you some." He held out his hand. "Welcome to our family Zarc. Don't worry. You are in good hands."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER TWO

Zarc stared at Yushou uncertainly, his fingers twitching as he lifted his arm, lightly brushing his ghostly fingers against Yushou's hand. The man smiled. "Zarc. Don't be so afraid." The yellow eyed teen frowned. "But I am...afraid of the world." Yuya turned to look at him. He didn't say anything, just watched him. Yoko was still in the kitchen, observing every movement Zarc made. Zarc looked at her. "Do you hate me?" Yoko jumped, and started stuttering. "W-Well It's not like I hate you or anything...I'm j-just a bit surprised that's all." Silence filled the room. The door flew open as a pink haired girl rushed in. "Hey! Is Yuya home? We're teaching the kids how to properly Pendulum Summon. Do you..." Her rush of words faltered as her eyes gazed across the room, stopping at the spirit of Zarc. "...Oh. H-Hello. And...you are..." Zarc lifted his gaze to look at her, looking strangely agitated and curious at the same time. He walked over to her, Yuya following behind. Yuzu took a step back, looking up at the taller spirit. "Um. Is something wrong?" Zarc blinked. "Ray..." Yushou watched them through narrowed eyes. 'Ray. Zarc still misses her. What will Yuya do about this?' Zarc closed his eyes, opening them again and staring intensely at Yuzu. "Is...Is Ray still there? Like how I'm still here? Please...answer me." Yuzu blinked her blue eyes. "I...uh...I'm not sure. I haven't felt anything." She took another step back, and Zarc reached foward and grabbed her arm. "Wait...are you sure Ray isn't there? Anything at all?" Yuya stepped up to Zarc, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Zarc...Yuzu is Yuzu. As well as Rin, Ruri and Serena. I don't think Ray is there anymore." Sighing dejectedly, the green and gray haired teen let go of Yuzu, glancing at Yuya. "I'm sorry. I acted a bit out of place there..." Yuzu took the opportunity to flee, telling Yuya they could teach the kids tomorrow.

Zarc lowered his eyes, floating to the floor and sitting down. He put his arms over his head, gritting his teeth. Yuya sat down beside him. "Let's go to the couch. You can tell me about Ray. What you know about her." Silently Zarc stood up, floating to the couch and flopping down. Yuya followed him, sitting down and waiting. Yoko and Yushou left the kitchen, leaving the house to give them some space. After the door closed, a almost visible wave of tension left Zarc as he sighed. Yuya smiled a bit. "Got a little nervous there huh?" Zarc looked at him. "Yeah...Yuya. I'm going to tell you about Ray. Please listen to me."

Yuto was listening to the conversation while Yugo and Yuri yapped at each other, running around their shared mind space. 'This is something we can listen to as well.' He disappeared, and appeared outside, sitting on the arm of the couch. Yuya looked up at him as Zarc remained indifferent. "Yuto? Are you going to listen as well?" The gray eyed sprit nodded. "Yes. I'm curious about Ray as well." Yuya didn't need to ask where Yuri and Yugo were. He could hear them yelling at each other in his head. Zarc sat up straight. "This is how I met Ray, and how we grew to know each other so much."

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER THREE

Yuya and Yuto waited patiently for Zarc to speak, the only sounds being some birds outside. Zarc clasped his hands together, staring straight ahead, and started speaking. "Back when I was a child, I had no parents. I lived in an adopted home with foster parents who could not understand my actions. I told them that I could understand the voices of my monsters, and that they wanted to entertain the crowd. I wanted to do that as well. I tried to explain to them about it, and they called me crazy, and had forbidden me from dueling. I didn't like that, neither did my monsters, so I ran away, looking for someone who could understand my powers. During my search, I met a young girl named Ray." Yuya blinked. Zarc continued. "Yes. The same Ray that you know. Or, partially anyways. She had the kindest smile. I knew I could trust her, so I told her about my powers. She laughed and said that it was sweet of me to want to entertain with my monsters. She didn't judge me. She didn't cast me aside. And for that, I wanted to know more about this trusting and kind girl. Ray introduced me to her father, Leo Akaba. Yes. The professor. Leo had found it nice that Ray and I had become friends, but he frowned upon me when she told him about my unique abilities. He didn't cast me out like my foster parents, but he became more protective over Ray. Our meetings were short, and I only saw her three times a week. But that was fine with me. At least I got to see her. As our friendship grew, so did our age. During this time I showed Ray my ideals of entertainment and how I connected with my monsters. She had gazed upon me, her eyes shining as I showed her what entertainment could do. She had wanted to try it for herself, and I taught her. But Leo didn't want this. He tried to forbid Ray from seeing me, but we still snuck out at night, walking through the city and bringing smiles with our entertaining ways of dueling. A few weeks later, there was a big tournament, and I was to participate. Ray was held back by her father, but she watched from the sidelines, cheering me on as I dueled. Duels then were full of aggression and realism. As our monsters clashed, one of the opponents I was fighting got injured. I was afraid. I wanted to help him. But the crowd was screaming at me to duel more violently. They wanted more blood, more aggressive fighting. I wasn't sure what to do. But my monsters grew angry with the crowds demands, unleashing their fury on the stands. I was consumed by anger and greed for more power. I just followed my destructive impulses, not realizing that I was driving Ray further away from me. She cried out, telling me she didn't recognize me anymore and told me she didn't want to see me like this. I dimly registered her words, but I could not stop the destruction. Weeks passed as I destroyed countless cities and homes, laughing maniacally. Four of my monsters, which you know very well, commanded that they have more power. Listening to them, I fused with them, becoming half dragon and half demon. Leo during this time had developed the four cards of nature. You know, En Moon, En Wind, En Flowers, and En Birds. Ray stole them, and used them against me, forcing me to split into you four, as you and the other three well know. Then Ray had formed four bracelets from the power of those cards. Each one represents one of the four girls Ray split into. En Moon for Serena. En Wind for Rin. En Flowers for Yuzu. And En Birds for Ruri. And, well then your adventures began, and...well you know the rest."

The yellow eyed teen fell silent. Yugo and Yuri had come out at some point, sitting on one of the other couches. Zarc fidgeted, nervous at the silence that followed. Yuya smiled, looking at Zarc. "Thank you for telling us this. I know what we should do!" Zarc blinked at him, confused. "Tomorrow. Let's go visit Yuzu! I know that she and the other girls remind you of Ray. But maybe me and Yuzu can entertain the kids at Yushou. You can come too! Maybe this will remind you of happier times." Yuto glanced at Yuya. 'Hmmm. Well, it could be nice. But Zarc might be even more upset if Yuya reminds him of his past.' He arched an eyebrow at Zarc as he responded. "Yuya. This...is a good idea. I'll try it if you think it will help." The red and green haired teen jumped up. "Yeah! I'll try my best!" Yugo smiled at Yuya while Yuto nodded in approval. Yuri just sniffed, he didn't care. Zarc stood up as well. "It's settled then. Tomorrow. Yuya...thanks for trying to help me. I'm not sure if it will work but I'm sure you can do it. I know you can. You wouldn't be Yuya if you couldn't." Yuya smiled, and he and Zarc shook hands.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER FOUR

The rest of the day passed without much activity. Yushou and Yoko came home, with take out food. Yuya and the boys took turns eating, Yugo being a total food hogger. Yuya had went to bed, while Yuto, Yugo and Yuri stayed in the room with Zarc, whispering to each other. "Hey. I really appreciate this. I hope this can help me. I don't know what else to do." Said Zarc. Yuri shrugged. "Yes...I suppose this could work." Yugo was busy trying to see if he could steal the pendulum styled necklace Yuya always wore off him. Yuto glanced at him, then looked at Zarc. "This may help Yuya realize as well that while we have done some unforgivable things, we can always atone for our misdeeds." Yuri made a noise of agreement. Yuya mumbled in his sleep, twitching as Yugo snickered to himself, holding the pendulum necklace. He jumped in the air, waving it at Yuya. Zarc blinked at Yugo, his eyebrow twitching at the blue eyed teen's antics. Yuri sighed, and faded away while Yuto walked over and snatched the necklace from him. "Baka. Stop it." Yugo just snorted. "Yuya won't mind." Sun filtered through the curtains as an amused voice spoke. "Really now?" Yugo and Yuto looked at Yuya who was sitting upright in his bed, glaring at Yugo. "Why must you torment me like this?" The blue eyed teen didn't answer, he just looked at Zarc and said, "Well, it's morning! Let's go duel at Yushou! Ahahahaha..." Then he faded out of sight. Sighing, Yuto gave the necklace to Yuya, before disappearing. The red eyed teen chuckled as he could hear faint voices yelling at each other. He swung his legs over the bed, putting on the pendulum and standing up. Opening the curtains, he glanced at the transparent figure of Zarc standing in the corner, looking slightly amused. "You're counterparts are certainly interesting." Yuya rubbed the back of his red. "Ahahaha. You think so? Just call them my brothers. It's nicer that way." Zarc nodded. Yuya got dressed and headed downstairs.

Yoko looked up from her cooking as Yuya slid down the pole, followed by Zarc. She brushed her flour covered hands on her apron, smiling at them. "Good morning to both of you. Breakfast won't be finished in awhile, I'm working on a new recipe from Michio. Eeehhhh! He's so cute and good at cooking!" Yuya facepalmed as Zarc sweat dropped. "Um. I didn't know your mom could be like this..." Yuya grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, making the gray and green haired teen grunt. "W-What are you doing?" Yuya didn't answer as he opened the door, glancing past Zarc at his mom. "We're going now! See you later!" Yoko waved and Yuya closed the door, walking down the street as he pulled Zarc along. "You don't want to see my mom when she's like that. It's embarrassing." Zarc chuckled softly. "Really? I'll take your word for it then." Yuya smiled, as a wash of approval entered his senses. /I made Zarc laugh. Even if it was just a little bit./ The voice of Yuto sounded. /Great job. It will take time, but I believe that Zarc is finding a reason to be happy. We just have to figure out what it is./ Yuya nodded, letting go of Zarc's hand. He gestured towards a small and bright happy building. "Behold. This is You Show Duel School. Let's go inside!" He started walking but Zarc grabbed his arm, his face twisted with alarm. "B-but...how will Shuzo and the kids see me?" Yuya frowned at him. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. If they judge you, I'm going to set them straight. I got your back." Zarc relaxed, and the tiniest of smiles flitted across his face. "Okay." He floated after Yuya as he went inside. Glancing around, he stiffened as three kids and a man walked up, followed by a blue haired kid eating a lollipop. Zarc's yellow eyes stared at the candy eating kid. The kid's name was Sora. "I remember you. Sora right? From...the Fusion Dimension." Sora narrowed his eyes at the former demon he had fought against. "What are you doing here? Come to destroy the world again?" Zarc gritted his teeth, as Yuya scolded him. "He's a different person now. Stop being rude. I trust him. And my parents do too." Sora licked his lollipop, eyeing Zarc. "Hmmm. Well sorry then mister Zarc." The yellow eyed teen glanced at Shouzo, who looked a bit nervous. "Well hello. Are you watching the duel between Yuzu and Yuya?" Zarc nodded as Yuzu walked up. She looked at Zarc and smiled. "Hello! Glad you came! Let's get started." Zarc blanched at her as everyone walked over to the duel room. "R-Ray...I mean...Yuzu..you...trust me?" Yuzu smiled at him. "Everyone deserves a chance Zarc. If Yuya says you've changed. Then I believe him. Let's go Zarc."

He twitched, and his smile grew a bit bigger. He joined Sora and the kids as Shouzo activated the action field plain pain. Grass covered the area as a stream trickled nearby. Yuya and Yuzu activated their disks, shouting duel. Zarc watched with interest as Yuzu played her melodious monsters and tricky fusion spells. Yuya leaped around the action field with his dragons, cleverly avoiding her attacks. Yuzu summoned Bloom Diva, and Yuya summoned Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Zarc's eyes were shining with tears as he watched them. In his eyes, Yuzu looked like Ray as she laughed and entertained the You Show Duel School crowd. Zarc sniffled. "Yuzu. So much of Ray's personality remains with you. I can see the gentle but cunning way you duel. It's just like Ray's." The duel ended with Yuya winning, but both him and Yuzu were smiling as the kids cheered. Zarc entered the field, walking up to them. Yuzu turned to look at him as Yuya walked away. "You remind me so much of Ray. This duel has given me hope." The pink haired girl smiled at him. Yuya nodded to himself as Yugo appeared beside him. "Looks like he's finally gained a piece of his broken heart."

And so, Zarc's heart found and pieced a shard of his heart together. He now had a family, friends he could count on, and a sweet reminder of what he was meant to do. Entertain. Maybe he can find himself in dueling. Find out what happens in the next chapter! (As soon as I write it that is.)

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

Zarc and Yuya start forming a brotherly bond.

Yuya left the duel field, and the kids crowded around him. "Yay! You were awesome!" "Yuzu was too!" "Is that weird ghost guy talking to Yuzu?" Yuya frowned at Tate. "He's not a weird ghost. His name is Zarc and I would like it if you respected him." Tate bowed his head. "I'm sorry..." Futoshi (I think that's his name.) grabbed Tate's hand. "Come on! Let's go see Reira! I wanna see her!" Ayu blushed. "Yeah! We'll have to be quiet though. She's still just a baby." They rushed off, Shuzo gasping and chasing after them. "Wait! Don't go running off on your own!" Yuya shook his head, smiling. Yugo appeared beside him. "Hah. Those kids remind me of the rascals Crow looks after." Yuya blinked at him. "You've met them?" The blue and yellow haired teen shrugged. "Well. Kind of. Briefly anyways. Can't see them now...they're in the Synchro Dimension." Yuya looked at the floor, his eyes shadowed. Yuri and Yuto also appeared. "Hmm. Something's up?" Asked Yuri. Yuto remained silent, floating beside Yuya. The red eyed teen didn't answer, he scuffed his feet on the floor. Yugo frowned. 'Was it something I said?' Suddenly, Yuya shook his head, and looked up at them. "It's because of the predicament we're in. Now that we're like this, none of you can visit your friends or family unless I go to the other dimensions. I'm sorry for being so ignorant." Yugo faded. 'Yep. Definitely because of what I said. I'll give him some space.' Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose while Yuto sighed. Zarc came back in with Yuzu just as Yuya ranted. "It is my fault! You can't deny it! It's my fault that I was so ignorant in thinking that you all were happy like this! But you're not! And now I'm not!" Yuri turned to look at him, eyes fierce. "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF! YES! WE MIGHT NOT HAVE THE BEST LIFE! BUT IF WE CAN SPEND IT WITH YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE THEN I'M HAPPY!" Yuto looked slightly taken aback as he replied. "Well, I'm happy too." A slight mumble sounded in Yuya's head. /Me too!/ Tears sparked in Yuya's eyes as he stared in shock at Yuri. He took a step back, biting his lip. Zarc looked at Yuri then at Yuya.

Yuzu remained indifferent, as she couldn't see the spirits of the three other boys. But judging from Zarc's and Yuya's expressions, something was going on. Someone whispered in her ear. "The boys are fighting." Yuzu blinked. "Serena?" She whispered. "Yeah. Let's just leave..." Yuzu frowned. /But I don't want to./ Serena sighed but she didn't respond.

Yuya's eyes watered, and he gritted his teeth. Clenching his fists, Yuya turned and ran out the hallway, Zarc speeding off after him. Yuto and Yuri followed. "Wait! It's not what you think!" Called Yuri. Yuya ignored him, opening the doors and slamming them behind him. It didn't matter as Zarc and the other two passed through. Yugo remained hidden, feeling a bit guilty. Running down the street, Yuya cried. People turned to look at him in surprise. Ignoring everything, Yuya ran into an alley, and collapsed against a wall, curling up and putting his head on his knees. Zarc and the others reached him, standing in front of him. Zarc frowned at Yuri and he frowned back before fading. Yuto remained outside, feeling conflicted. 'Yuya's never going to get rid of these feelings is he? How can we make it better?' Zarc sat down beside him, putting an arm around him. "Hey. Today you helped me feel better. So let me help you in return. How about we go and visit Yuzu? Or maybe, we could paint something." Yuya lifted his head and blanched at him. "Painting?" Zarc shrugged. "It helps." Yuya laughed at him. "Bwahahaha...you?! Painting?! Bwahahaha!" Zarc wrinkled his nose, disgruntled as Yuto smiled a bit. Zarc poked Yuya. "Made you feel better didn't I?" The red and green haired teen sniffed. "I suppose." Someone shouted at him. "Hey! What's going on here?!" Yuto turned around. "Crap! Someone saw us! Bye Yuya!" He faded. Zarc snorted as Yuya sputtered. /You can't bail on me! Get your ass back out here!/ There was a snigger, then, /Better hurry. He's looking at you funny!/ Sighing, Yuya stood up, darting past the man and down the street. Zarc jumped into the air and followed him, glancing back at the man. He was looking at him in confusion. Zarc waved and smirked as the man's expression blanked for a second. Then he glared at Yuya. "Get back here!" Yuya laughed. "Catch me if you can!"

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


End file.
